clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial-Separatist War
The Imperial-Separatist war was a war between official the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Empire. The war started after grewing tensions between the 2 superpowers. Prelude The CIS and the Empire formed a strong alliance, together they defeated the Coalition, a alliance between the Zann Consortium, Infinite Sith Empire, New Republic, Galactic Alliance and Yuuzhan Vong. With a result that left the Galactic Alliance and Zann Consortium disband, the New Republic forced to the border of the Galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong reformed into the Xentan Empire and the Infinite Sith Empire a change of command. The Galactic Empire and CIS now wiped out the opposition. The CIS started to ally itself with the Corporate Sector and the Infinite Sith Empire under Revan to eliminate the last part of opposition, the Helghan Empire. While the war with the Helghan went on, Palpatine started to make its own allies. The Empire of the Hand formed a strong axis with the Empire, the Confederacy was angerd with being leftout this alliance. In order to get a little revenge, the CIS started to back the ISE in there war against the Empire of the Hand. A another factor that was the cause of the war, was the Imperial occupation of serval planet afflaited to the CIS. Under which primary planets, like Dac and Sluis Van, but also former outposts like Bastion and Wayland. But not only the CIS disliked it. The Empire also feared the growing Confederate movement in the Core Worlds. Skako, Brentaal, Duro, Rendilli, Humbarine, New Plympto, Foerost, Aargua, Scipio and Kaikieluis where notable Confederate core holdings. Tensions grew more when the CIS took control of Dantooine, to make it a buffer planet, cutting of the route between Bastion and Ord Trasi. The CIS futher started to block important hyperspace lanes in order to secure there holdings, but this meant planets like Sluis Van, Eriadu, Rothana, Belderone, Bastion and Dubrillion where cut off from the Galactic Empire. The Separatist Senate also had a key role in this, the Senate had much critic on the realationship between the two powers, because the Empire promoted the by the CIS hated Human High Culture. All of this together made Grievous start the war, After serval years the CIS and Empire met eachother on the battlefield again. War First year In the first year of the war many planet came under attack, the first to be attacked was the Imperial shipyard of Sluis Van. There General Grievous's fleet met Frimus Piett's Fleet. Although it ended in a Victory for the Empire, there damage was large, but compensated with 2 other victories. The Executor of the Galactic Empire Maximus Arralius made use of the battle at Sluis Van and attacked Dac. The result was that Dac fell, the Empire also managed to defend the Maw from a revenge attack making the score 3-0. Confederacy succes came later that year, when the CIS managed to defend Thule from the Helghan and Empire. Although this succes wasn't enough to cover the blows done by the Empire and the victory was totally decimated when the CIS again lost a fleet above Balmorra. Second year The second year of the war started with a Separatist Assault on Bastion, Bastion was seceded from the rest of the Empire and Grievous saw a change. He send Cad Bane to deal with the Imperial Fleet around Bastion. The CIS predictions where wrong, the Empire had a entire fleet stationed at Bastion. But even with the CIS outnumberd they put up a great fight, Cad Bane died while fighting. While the Infinite Sith Empire was in a fight with the Chiss, the CIS attacked Sarapin. Sarapin provided 80% of the power, of all core worlds. The CIS fleet and armies destroyed the Imperial precence there and conquerd the planet. In order to get revenge, the Empire struck at Mustafar. The Droid forces where able to repell the attack. In this series of victories for the CIS they hoped to conquer the Super Laser Research station on Dubrillion. But the Separatist fleet failed to. Third year The third year was the most active year of the war. The Xentan Empire now joined the Pro-Separatist Alliance. With such a force the Alliance thought that they could do a critical blow to the enemy. They attacked the Imperial Fortress of Kuat. Imperial Executor Maximus Arralius took personal command of the battle, deploying a large Imperial Armada. The Xentan Empire also launched a attack on the core world Carida. Xentan himself thought that Kuat was a death trap and betrayed the CIS by opening fire on the Separatist Navy. The CIS retreated to spare its ships and wanted revenge. A month later the CIS got a change for a revenge, Dathomir was under siege by the CIS. The Xentan Empire, who controlled the planet teamed up with a Imperial Fleet to take care of the Separatist Siege. The Separatist Fleet retreated, but to only find out that a hyperspace coördinate mistake brought them to a next battle. The CIS fleet appeared above Etti VI, a major Xentan planet. The Separatist fleet got destroyed in the fight. The CIS kept quite to lick its wounds, the Galactic Empire took here its change. They tried to take control over two major Droid Foundries, Hypori and Halowan, at Hypori the Empire lost eventually when the CIS used it Gravity Polarization Beam to destroy the enemies flagship. Halowan was also a victory for the CIS. The CIS victories also expanded when the Chiss failed to retake Sarapin for there alliance.